1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD module having a slim thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is used as a small display apparatus in a mobile phone, a portable game device, a portable display device and so on.
The LCD apparatus employs a light source and a light source unit because an LCD module cannot emit by itself. Furthermore, a driving circuit substrate is employed for driving the LCD apparatus.
A thickness of the LCD apparatus may be greater than other types of display apparatuses such as an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display apparatus. Small display apparatuses having slimmer thickness are being developed. The LCD apparatus requires a plurality of components for driving. Considering the plurality of components, where a driving circuit substrate is disposed at a rear surface of a bottom chassis covering a mold frame, a separate fixing member, such as a double-side tape, may be used for attaching the driving circuit substrate to the bottom chassis.